Thicker Than Water
by Blaze Banks
Summary: Blaine is the third Salvatore brother, but Blaine and Damon have a hard time living in peace. Can Stefan find a way round this? Previously 'Blaine Salvatore'
1. Chapter 1

"What do we do now, brother?" Damon asked, as he threw Alice's lifeless body to the ground "We're vampires living eternal lives, feeding on the innocent"

"We'll find something" Stefan answered dismissively.

"SOMETHING? We'll find SOMETHING? Like what? We'll stay in Mystic Falls for the rest of our lives? Watching our little brother live a human life, without a brother or a father or a mother! This is all your fault, if Katherine hadn't been caught..."

"Then what? Katherine was a monster, she turned us into monsters!"

"NO!" Damon screeched "YOU TURNED US INTO MONSTERS! We didn't have to feed, we could have died peacefully. But, no, Stefan just had to have it out with our father and kill him, then feed"

"You didn't have to feed either"

"Really? It didn't seem that way, especially when you brought her back here" Damon jerked his head to Alice's still, unmoving body "Are you gonna take away Blaine's choice of life and death? Demon or human?... You know what, I think I'll do it for you!" Damon dashed off into the bushes, towards the estate where they had live their whole lives.

Stefan, still absorbing Damon's every word, ran after Damon, in the hope of stopping Damon from ending their younger brother's life.


	2. Chapter 2

Blaine lay in his sleeping chambers, reading a book of poetry, he often liked to recite a poem to a tune and hear its full meaning come alive in every verse.

He was reading a mournful poem today; he sang the words to a slow soft tune to fit the words. The words that he used as his own, they matched his feelings perfectly.

Tear streamed down his cheeks at the thought of what he had lost, his two older brothers, they lost their lives trying to help the Confederate army.

**Its sad that you left  
without saying goodbye,  
But just remember we all love you  
as you began to fly.**

**You did so much for me,  
as I didn't do much for you.  
I hope you will forgive me,  
for all the things I didn't do**

The poetry helped to stem the flow of tears, to give out emotion with words, rather than weak tears.

"You should not cry brother" said a voice Blaine had been longing to hear, Blaine head shot up to the source. But nothing was there.

An arm flew up to Blaine's face, and he became vaguely aware of the wonderful, rich liquid flowing into his mouth, it was amazing, sweet and Blaine wanted more. He held the arm tighter, in the hope of more. He sucked it from the source, his own brother.

"That's enough" Damon said as he pulled his arm away, but Blaine did not hear, he could only focus on the red liquid that was pouring from the pale arm, and how much he wanted that liquid.

Blaine vaguely registered Stefan's broken expression across the room, before the sickening crack filled the room, and everything went black

**I love reviews. (*hint* *hint*), if anyone has any suggestions for this story please let me know? I'll take all suggestions on board.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So I'll probably need to make a few points before you read this [unusually long] chapter! **

**1) I think a lot of readers are leaning towards a Rachel/Blaine pairing, but originally Blaine is gay, so I've decided that in this he's Bisexual. Anyone got any problems with that? I just don't want to lose the original Blaine.**

**2) I need to ask, would people prefer a good Blaine or a evil Blaine? For modern Blaine. (and I'm saying Blaine far too much, it's making my head spin! But heyho!) They are both easy to write, I just didn't know which one. Good Blaine is pretty much him anyways. Evil Blaine is manipulative, sexy and likes using people for his gain (but he can still love Rachel, she can be his only weakness. Or he could not love Rachel? He could be using her for reasons unknown.) I'm leaving all this stuff entirely up to you guys!**

**3) There is quite a time skip between this chapter and the last. Probably a week or two, Blaine is now in New Orleans. Those that have read Stefan's Diaries will understand. The next chapter will probably have a bigger time skip, into modern day.**

**4) I was very suprised with the amount that has voted on my poll, most that has ever in a week. I'm really happy with that. It's okay if you can't use the poll, just put your choice in a review and I'll count it. I haven't fully decided on Rachel, if you haven't voted yet, you have the rest of this week to vote! **

**5) I don't normally write chapters of this length. I usually make them short and sweet with only 200-300 words, this chapter is 600 words! So I hope you enjoy every one of them!**

* * *

Blaine stood in the bar, admiring not the flash of blue presented by the uniform of the confedarate army, but the men that wore them.

The were cute and brave, considering the fact that these soldiers had signed themselves up to fight against the other half of the country.

One of the men stood across the bar, he'd been eyeing up Blaine for the last half hour. He wasn't exactly subtle either. Blaine had noticed this but failed to show his acknowledgment, what should he do? Talk to him? Flirt? But Blaine had zero idea of how to flirt, only what he heard from Damon's attempt with the pretty girls in Mystic Falls. This was certainly not Mystic Falls, far from it. New Orleans was a thriving city, full of oppurtunities... most of which would cause shame to his father, as if Blaine hadn't caused enough shame. Blaine knew of his father's hate towards vampires, knowing this sent guilt tunnelling through Blaine's veins, like he had slashed his heart. It hurt, knowing that he had betrayed Father like this. By betraying his father, he'd automatically betrayed his mother. Bless her soul.

The soldier, unaware of the struggle in Blaine's mind, finished off his drink in the hope of gaining some Dutch courage. He made his way over to Blaine and fumbled for some conversation.

Blaine certainly thought the man was attractive, but the guilt lingered in his mind. When the soldier introduced himself as Harry and had offered Blaine a drink, Blaine accepted without hesitation, all Blaine could hope was that the drink would wash away the guilt and shame.

After a few hours the drink had licked up and burnt away all remaining guilt along with Blaine's common sense and worries. Blaine could barely keep himself from laughing at Harry's scandalous stories, he couldn't help but wish that he had some of his own that he could tell. Harry seemed like a decent man, he was funny, attractive and obviously had his own affections for Blaine. Blaine was suprised when Harry suggested that they move the party to somewhere more private. Blaine accepted, he could see what Harry meant, the bar was full of sweaty, drunk, soldiers with nothing better to do than blow all their money on drinks and prositutes. This wasn't really the nicest bar.

So the duo went back to Harry's place. It was small, but it was acceptable for such a big city. Others had so much worse.

Harry offered Blaine another drink, Blaine graciously accepted. They spoke about their past... or well, the past that Blaine made up. It annoyed Blaine to do this, but it was Stefan's orders.

After a few more drinks the atmosphere loosened considerably. Blaine had decided to shed his jacket and shoes, Harry seemed pleased that Blaine felt comfortable enough to do so.

"Blaine" Harry shifted closer to Blaine "you're very... interesting"

"How so?" Blaine asked, confused with the sudden change in tone.

"We've barely known each other long, yet I feel although I can trust you completely" once again Harry shifted closer to Blaine. Blaine was too compelled by the weight of Harry's words, magnified by the many drinks he'd had. Harry now stood before Blaine, barely centimetres between them. "I feel a like I can trust you with a secret"

"What would that be?"

"That I want to make another secret with you..."

* * *

**Remember to review. Good Blaine or bad Blaine? Loves Rachel or using Rachel? **

**This is completely up to you! Please review? And also vote on my poll if you haven't already?**


	4. Chapter 4

Blaine walked slowly down the halls of McKinley High School, to Glee Club, he would be performing a song today, he'd practiced it a lot, but it always brought him to tears. He took a seat in the choir room, next to Rachel, his girlfriend. His ex-boyfriend Kurt looked on with a sense of jealousy, it was his fault! If Kurt hadn't had been sneaking around with Karofsky of all people… Rachel was trust worthy; you always knew where you stood with Rachel.

Blaine got off the chair and the music started up.

_**I'm so tired of being here**_

_**Suppressed by all my childish fears**_

_**And if you have to leave**_

_**I wish that you would just leave**_

_**'Cause your presence still lingers here**_

_**And it won't leave me alone**_

His father. His father did not deserve to die. He was always a tough man, but he was still Blaine's father.

_**These wounds won't seem to heal**_

_**This pain is just too real**_

_**There's just too much that time cannot erase**_

_**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears**_

_**When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears**_

_**And I held your hand through all of these years**_

_**But you still have**_

_**All of me**_

His brothers, sure they all hated each other,but they were family and Blaine could not help but love them, despite Damon's foolish temper…

_**You used to captivate me**_

_**By your resonating light**_

_**Now I'm bound by the life you left behind**_

_**Your face it haunts**_

_**My once pleasant dreams**_

_**Your voice it chased away**_

_**All the sanity in me**_

He saw clearly the face that ruined everything, how human she seemed the beautiful voice, beautiful eyes. Too beautiful. It was her fault, her fault that they were vampires, everything was her fault…

_**These wounds won't seem to heal**_

_**This pain is just too real**_

_**There's just too much that time cannot erase**_

_**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears**_

_**When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears**_

_**And I held your hand through all of these years**_

_**But you still have**_

_**All of me**_

_**I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone**_

_**But though you're still with me**_

_**I've been alone all along**_

Damon. He'd hate Blaine forever. Blaine just knew it. Damon hated Blaine, all over his sexuality. Blaine was basically disowned. But Blaine could not dismiss the memory of the pain, the pain he felt when he thought Damon was dead.

_**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears**_

_**When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears**_

_**And I held your hand through all of these years**_

_**But you still have**_

_**All of me**_

Blaine held back the tears, as applause filled the room. Mr Schuester gave me a pat on the back as the sombre applause died out.


	5. Chapter 5

"Blaine, can I see you in my office after glee?" Mr Schue muttered to me, as I walked back to my seat, where Rachel entwined my hand in hers.

I sat listening to others sing until Glee Club ended for the day. Everyone else filed out of the room, while I lingered behind.

"Rachel, go home?" I told her as she remained in her seat. Mr Schuester was waiting for me in his office.

"No" she said "I want to be here for you even if I-" she wittered on without even pausing to breathe. I looked directly into her eyes and concerned on her energy, it seemed that I would have to use compulsion.

"Rachel. Go. Home!" I instructed, she did exactly as I said and left.

I entered Mr Schuester's office; it was pretty small and dim for a teacher's office.

"That was an interesting choice of song…" he started "I've always noticed that everyone in Glee Club- you included- use songs to express what you're hiding, or to spite each other. I don't think you sang that song to spite someone. Do you want to talk about it?" Mr Schue finally asked. No, I didn't, no one in this school knew of my vampirism or my past (except Rachel), I had previously lied to Kurt about my past.

"No, I wasn't using that song to express anything Mr Schue!" I lied smoothly. I'd gotten the hang of lying after several years of trying.

"You're sure?" he asked, still trying to pry the truth from me.

"Yes, I'm fine, honestly" and that was where I slipped up, I had him convinced a second ago, but now I saw something close to suspicion flash across his eyes. Damn it!


End file.
